Systems exist that permit a user to associate an audio file with an image. These systems permit the user to speak into a microphone connected to a personal computer in order to record the audio clip which is then associated with an image or a file. The limitation with such systems is that many users of personal computers either do not have a microphone or do not know how to use the microphone. In addition, the audio clip generated using the computer microphone tends to be of poor quality and uncertain volume. Therefore, these systems do not permit a good quality, proper volume audio clip to be recorded so that the audio clip can be associated with the image or piece of content.
Voice mail systems evolved out of very basic, proprietary systems and still demonstrate part of their heritage. Generally, voicemail systems have a simple account management system, where a user typically has an account that is nothing more than an extension or direct in-bound dialing (DID) number. The security of the voicemail system is typically based on a 4 to 6 digit code that the user enters to access their mail box. The “Programming” of the voice mail system is generally a very simple text interface where a system administrator can enter values and record messages. The hierarchy or “tree” of prompts by an automated attendant is often as simple as starting at 1, 2 or 3 and then expanding out to 1.1, 2.1, 3.1 and then on to 1.11, 2.11, 3.11, etc.
Newer systems such as Cisco Unity provide an Application Programming Interface (API) that allows more functionality, such as connecting the voice mail system to a corporate email system. Even these modern “unified” voice mail solutions take a simple approach to storing data (voice mails) and verifying user identity. For example, the Cisco Unity system records all voice mails into a single directory on the hard drive and then forwards the wave file to an email account associated with a DID number. The Unity system relies on Microsoft Exchange (which in turn relies on Windows) for user account authentication, passwords, storage size limits, and access control lists. It would be desirable to be able to use a voicemail system (with its security limitations) to record an audio clip that can then be associated with an object. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system and method for associating audio clips with objects that overcomes the limitations of the typical systems and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.